Main Story 2/Chapter 1-15: The Great Ocean
|gold = 2500 |exp = 2000 |exp2 = 5500 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Sea Monsters (Fish) Bosses: 2 Giant Fish Knights }} Part 1/2 Pirika [ Ah...we're on the ocean. ] Phoena [ Yes...we're on the ocean. ] Hero actually on the ocean. Phoena [ I was a little worried after I heard the tide is quick, but... ] Pirika [ It's not that bad at all. ] breeze feels so good. Pirika [ And the weather is so nice today. ] Phoena [ There aren't that many sea monsters, either, so I'm starting to lose focus. ] Peixe [ We're still in the inland sea, so it's not that tough around here. ] Pirika [ Really? ] Peixe [ Yup. We'll almost reach the open sea, so it probably won't be this peaceful. ] Pirika [ How long is almost? ] Peixe [ Umm...if the wind keeps blowing like this, maybe tomorrow morning. ] Pirika [ I see. So today's the last day we can relax like this. ] Phoena [ Relax... ] Phoena [ Mmm... Come on, Phoena! ] Peixe [ Uh, why is she hitting her face? ] Pirika [ Phoena does that sometimes to psych herself up. ] Phoena [ I was starting to get too comfortable...but, ow, my cheeks hurt. ] Peixe [ Hee hee. You went too hard on yourself. ] Phoena [ Even if we're in the inland sea, we're still on the ocean. I have to get a grip. ] Pirika [ You're right. We should all psych ourselves up. ] Peixe [ I agree. Good for both of you for saying that. ] Peixe [ So, here you go. ] Phoena [ Two regular mops and one sprite-sized mop... ] Pirika [ What are we supposed to do with these? ] Peixe [ Haven't you used a mop before? Mop the deck! ] Peixe [ We have to clean this place while the weather is nice. ] ---- Phoena [ I should scrub over here, too... Phew. I guess we're about done. ] Pirika [ Hey, look. The horizon! ] Phoena [ There's absolutely nothing anywhere around us... The ocean is so big. ] Kain [ Hey, Captain! What are you doing swinging around the mop like that? ] Pirika [ We're cleaning and getting in some sword practice at the same time. ] Kain [ Oh, then, maybe I could join you all? ] Michidia [ Okay, that's enough. Stop playing with the cleaning tools. ] Pirika [ Is Peixe making you guys clean the deck, too? ] Kain [ We were bored, so we asked her if we could help with anything, and here we are now. ] Michidia [ What else could we do? We can't do any ship related work anyway. ] Kain [ I guess you're right, but... ] Michidia [ Stop complaining and get moving. Look at Marina. ] Pirika [ Marina? ] Marina [ On fire! ] -- Marina furiously scrubs the deck with her mop -- Phoena [ Uh, is she okay? ] Michidia [ I guess she feels fidgety unless she has something to keep her busy. ] Kain [ And she also likes cleaning, so she's enjoying herself. ] Marina [ Aaaaagh! ] -- A fish monster grabs onto Marina -- Marina [ What are you doing to me! Let me go! You're so slimy and gross! ] Monster [ ...! ] Kain [ Oh, no. A sea monster! I didn't even see it coming! ] Michidia [ Marina, don't move! ] Marina [ O-Okay! ] -- Michidia shot the monster with an arrow -- Monster [ ...?! ] Marina [ Th-Thank you. ] Pirika [ There are more getting on board! ] Marina [ How dare you mess up the deck right after we cleaned it! ] Marina [ Let's do this, everyone! ] Kain [ G-Got it! ] Part 2/2 Kain [ Sea monsters should stay in the sea, where they belong! ] -- Kain knocks the last monster overboard -- Peixe [ That was the last of the monsters that jumped on board. They're all back in the ocean now. ] Pirika [ I guess there's nothing we can do about monsters that randomly jump out of the ocean. ] Kain [ We can't always keep watch, so we should be prepared for battle any time. ] Phoena [ You're right. There's no time for dazing off just because it's so peaceful. ] Marina [ Forewarned is forearmed. All right. Now, everyone take your mops. ] Marina [ Let's start cleaning again so we won't daze off. ] Kain [ But we just finished fighting. ] Marina [ That's why we need to do it now, before their slime gets stuck and harder to come off. ] Kain [ ] Peixe [ Oops, I better go steer the ship! Have fun cleaning, guys! ] Marina [ We have no time to waste! Let's finish before it gets dark! ] Michidia [ I guess it won't take that long if we do it together. Let's get this over with. ] Pirika [ Right! ] ---- Pirika [ We can't see the island anymore. ] Phoena [ The ocean is so boundless. ] Peixe [ ... ] Phoena [ Peixe looks so serious. ] Pirika [ She said she's focusing because we're almost reaching the open sea. ] Pirika [ The tide gets faster and the wind gets stronger near the boundary of the inland and open sea. ] Pirika [ So she said a careless mistake can cause the ship to break. ] Phoena [ Now that you mention it, the wind is getting stronger. ] Peixe [ We should probably fold the sail now. Pirika, can you go tell the boatswain? ] Pirika [ Otherwise the mast will break, you said? Sure thing! ] Peixe [ Phoena, is this the right direction? ] Phoena [ Yes, um... ] -- Phoena takes out the chronicle -- Phoena [ The direction the Chronicle is pointing towards hasn't changed. ] Peixe [ Gotcha. The ship is gonna be shaky for a while, but bear with me. ] Phoena [ O-Okay...! ] Peixe [ All right. We'll be out in the open sea when we get past that island! ] Pirika [ All right. It's the beginning of a new journey! ] Chapter 1 End